objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bokurei the Phantump
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the File:AOTO intro pages. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 19:51, June 17, 2016 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing something, read the rules or you will face bad things! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI, II and even more! If you like object shows, and wish to know more about them while reading the fan fictions, here's the BFDI wiki and the II wiki! Thanks again, and have fun editing the wiki! can you not edit my page thanks mihn the cool boy talk here 09:35, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Hold on... Do you hate Kaija? [[User:U4Again| '''Undhee ]] | ��' 07:01, July 3, 2017 (UTC) No---Cillill k '[[User:U4Again| Undhee ]] | ��' 07:36, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Editing other users' pages Hello, and welcome to the Object Shows Fanonpedia. All of our '''character pages' are free for anyone to edit, however, ones that have their creators requested that other users should not edit their contents, are off-limit. Please stop editing pages without the permissions of their creators. mihn the cool boy talk here 13:15, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Audino Change your "Gengar" into Audino. Pennsylvania (talk) 15:32, August 14, 2017 (UTC) DID IT.Cillill (talk) 15:36, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Gud. Pennsylvania (talk) 15:37, August 14, 2017 (UTC) and now, cillill is now an glaceon. [[User:U4Again| '''Undhee/U4Again ]] | [[User talk:U4Again| t''' ]] | [[User blog:U4Again| '''b ]] | ' 14:02, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Mascot Braixen should be your mascot now. Pennsylvania (talk) 14:02, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Can you make a poll of itCillill (talk) 14:09, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Hey guys Who knows how to do a poll. If you do? Make a poll of these pokemon. Which should be my mascot Cillill (talk) 14:04, August 16, 2017 (UTC) I know how. Example: Is Braixen sexy? Yes No Maybe I don't know There, can you do the one I just said like 'who you want mascot be? Garedovoir haunter Electrode Spinda Jirachi Braixen Cydnaquil Sneasel Glaceon etc Just go into source mode, copy my example, change the question and answers, and done. Pennsylvania (talk) 14:18, August 16, 2017 (UTC) THANKS VOTE ON MY BLOG POST What should my mascot be? Glaceon Electrode Randomizer Abra Sneasel Psyduck Gengar Haunter Jirachi Garedvoir Braixen Gallade Angry Frisk Hypno Spinda Chespin Cyndaquil Dream come true If you want something closest to a pokemon fanonpedia, I have Kaija's Universe. Link: http://kaijas-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity School-girl Meowstic (talk) 17:58, August 24, 2017 (UTC) I EXPECTED THISCillill (talk) 18:00, August 24, 2017 (UTC) there's also this one, i guess? http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page '[[User:U4Again| Undhee/U4Again ]] | [[User talk:U4Again| t''' ]] | [[User blog:U4Again| '''b ]] | ''' 15:49, September 5, 2017 (UTC) New signaturione This is my new signature bois and gails--I vandalized a wiki, YAYAYAYAYYAYA! 14:37, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Can I plz edit your articles? I was adding categories. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 22:48, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Yes--Cillill 05:42, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Hey BrownFamily1108 (talk) 16:17, September 9, 2017 (UTC)On one image, I noticed a pencil (Not the BFDI Pencil) in it. Can you upload a pose of her? OK Cillill 16:18, September 9, 2017 (UTC) BrownFamily1108 (talk) 16:25, September 9, 2017 (UTC)Cool, don't forget the asset and page for her. I'll just add pictures--Cillill 16:27, September 9, 2017 (UTC) How do I change my Username How do i CHANGE ITCillill 16:55, September 20, 2017 (UTC) http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cillill 17:00, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Like the sprites Like Frisbees new sprites Like em AlexAnimations0421 (talk) 04:03, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Can you make somebody of RAckety and Deathstrokey--http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cillill 08:22, October 15, 2017 (UTC)